Reyn
Reyn (ライン, Rain, Rein; English dub: /ˈraɪn/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and one of Shulk's childhood friends. He is the second character introduced into the game after Shulk. Although he is a member of Colony 9's Defence Force, he can often be seen at Shulk and Fiora's side. Reyn is the stereotypical fun-loving joker of the group. He uses an oversize shield-gunlance, which can switch from shield mode into gun or lance mode. Riki implies that he snores but it is unknown if that is true or not. Reyn is always rolling his right arm. Personality Reyn serves as the muscle of the group in more ways than one. A true hero like him would know to have not just a strong body but to also have a strong heart. His one goal (and his one promise) in life was to protect his family and friends and everyone else, which is the main reason why he joined the Defense Force in the first place. He's not the smartest of the group and he serves as part of the team's comic relief along with Riki, but he knows when it's time to get serious. Reyn also has a habit of losing his temper, but it's usually when something grave is happening to his friends or other innocent beings. Examples would include when fighting enemies such as Metal Face or Egil. And sometimes, his friends need to help him simmer down. But at the end of the day, he never lets go of who he is. Reyn grew up with his childhood friends Shulk and Fiora. They were the first two he would always protect. He's also someone they would look for when they needed to smile and laugh. Additionally, he and Shulk always treated each other as brothers and they vowed to cover each other's backs. Dunban is a mentor to the duo, but Reyn knows that he has to grow up and use his own strength if he ever wants to get by in life. It is not heavily implied yet, but it's possible that Reyn has developed feelings for Sharla despite that she was Gadolt's fiancee. He even admitted once to Sharla that Gadolt seemed like tough competition for a guy like him, something to which she replied laughing. Additionally, Riki brings that up in a Heart to Heart with Reyn. The Heropon claimed Sharla to be the nice girl Reyn is looking for to start a family with. Reyn responded that they should finish saving the world and and wait until Sharla finishes healing her heart before he can ask her; but he hopes she doesn't reject him if the time ever comes. In battle Reyn's main role in the game is that of a tank. With his crowd control and high aggro skills and the ability to wield heavy armour and defense increasing weapons he keeps his allies protected. This allows the other members of the party to rip into enemies without fear of retaliation. Reyn himself, however, does decent amounts of damage when combined with the rest of the party and is therefore a very useful party member in the beginning of the game. Reyn also has a skill that increases AP gains from battles. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each auto-attack hit adds 25% to his talent gauge * can fill up talent gauge very quickly * can equip heavy armour early in the game * can generate burst aggro from some of his arts just by hitting enemies, especially with Mad Taunt * can aggro multiple enemies * fastest cooldown times for Shield Bash and Wild Down * can defend many fatal attacks with Last Stand if AI controlled Arts * Mad Taunt - Art Temporarily increases a single enemy's aggro towards Reyn. * Hammer Beat - Damages enemies in a circle around the target and increases their aggro. * Wild Down - Topples an enemy suffering from break and deals some damage. * Guard Shift - Increases block chance to 100% for the duration but inhibits auto-attack and movement. Use again to de-activate. * War Swing - Damages enemies in a circle around the user and fills talent gauge. * Sword Drive - Deals large amounts of damage. * Berserker - Auto-attack and Mad Taunt gain area effect, decreases defense but increases strength. Aura * Shield Bash - Dazes a toppled enemy. * Engage - Forces a single enemy to lock on and increases aggro generated by Mad Taunt for the duration. Aura * Last Stand - (revives once if incapacitated during the duration, heals and fills party gauge. Aura * Rage - Lowers phys. damage taken, causes Spike damage twice the amount of Reyn's ether stat, decreases attack power, fills talent gauge over time. Aura * Magnum Charge - Only usable with maxed talent gauge, multiplies next art's damage. * Bone Upper - Damages a single enemy and fills talent gauge. * Dive Sobat - Causes paralysis, decreases agility when used after Bone Upper. * Aura Burst - Only available while an aura is active, reduces enemy strength and generates aggro. * Anchor Chain - Blocks knock-back and blow-down, increases aggro over time, prevents aggro loss when Reyn receives damage. * Lariat - Damages enemies in a frontal cone and fills talent gauge. Skill trees Reyn initially has access to three skill trees: "Spirit", "Enthusiasm", and "Diligence". Reyn's fourth Skill Tree "Impatience" is acquired via Cook-Off Showdown!, a quest from Colony 6. Prerequisites are: * Valak Mountain reached * Hoko, Pokapoka, Ma'crish, Talonyth and Nopo'rikh (done via Ma'crish's first quest) migrated to Colony 6 and completing the following quests (also from Colony 6): * Missing Lodger * Cook-Off Counter Attack! * Cook-Off Comeback? * Cook-Off Final Blow?! Reyn's fifth Skill Tree "Camaraderie" can be obtained via Friendship Tokens, a quest from Colony 9, a quest that requires the defeat of level 90 enemies in Tephra Cave. Prerequisites are: * Mechonis Core cleared * Pride and Courage completed Presents 4 Hearts: * Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts: * Spicy Cabbage (Veg ; Bionis' Leg) * Energy Aubergine (Veg ; Mechonis Field) * Meaty Potato (Veg ; Central Factory) * Hunger Crash (Strange ; Galahad Fortress - Trade: Theo, Fallen Arm Digit 2, 2* affinity) 2 Hearts: * Humming Cabbage (Veg; Satorl Marsh) * Schorl Mushroom (Veg; Makna Forest) * Girl Courgette (Veg; Valak Mountain) * Meaty Carrot (Veg; Sword Valley) * Shin Newt (Animal; Tephra Cave) * Black Frog (Animal; Ether Mine) * Yellow Cat (Animal; Ether Mine) * Happy Duck (Animal; Bionis' Interior) * Sea Frog (Animal; Eryth Sea) * Giant Hornet (Bug; Colony 9) * White Night Rod (Strange; Colony 6) Quotes * "Allez oop - Allez oop - Allez oop!" * "Now it's Reyn time!" * "Watch out! Mad hairball on the loose!" * "Fuzzball on the loose, people!" * "I'm powering up!" * "Gotta focus on... guarding!" * "The adults are talking here pops!" * "Let's not lose our heads, though." * "Cheers!" * "Shulk? You saw another one didn't you?" * "Man, what a bunch of jokers!" * "Who else wants some?" * "HA! In your face!" * "This one I belong!" * "It just goes to show, brawn ''is better than brains."'' * "Got it, Shulk." * "Ok, let's start a chain attack to finish him!" * "I know, I know!" (during chain attacks) * "Yeah! Reyn time!" (during chain attacks) * "Ain't over yet" * "Get outta 'ere!" Arts * "Sword drive!" * "Hammerrrrrrrrrr BEAT!" * "WILD DOWN!" * "MAGNUM CHARGE!" * "This is it, LAST STAND!" * "Here we gooo... LARIAT!!!" * "Dive SOBAT!"' Battle * Reyn: "Now we're getting started!" Riki: "But Riki already started..." * Reyn: "Sharla, with you around I fight three times as hard!" Sharla: "Reyn, what am I going to do with you!" * Reyn: "You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby." Melia: "Dunban you need to talk to Reyn" Dunban: "No, let's just pretend it didn't happen." * Reyn: "Like they say, when the going get going, the tough get tough!" Riki: "Haha! Even Riki know that not right!" Dunban: "Reyn, what are you babbling on about?" * Reyn: "Sharla, did you see me!? Did you see what I did!?" Sharla: "Oh.. I uh... wasn't really looking." Reyn: "Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Shulk: "Ahahah!" * Reyn: "See Sharla? Brawn over brain!" Sharla: "Oh no, I can't let that one go!" Melia: "The head! Shoot him in the head!" Reyn: "What?! What did I say?!" * Reyn: "How would you rate me in that battle? Dunban: "Amateurish!" Sharla: "Yes, amateurish." Reyn: "Aw man... After all my training!" * Dunban: "Fiora, are you doing okay? Fiora: "Yea, I'm doing okay." Reyn: "I'm doing good n' all Dunban." Dunban: "I don't remember asking you, Reyn." Reyn: "Oh wait, I've got a sudden pain in the neck." Fiora: "Alright enough messing around, let's move on." * "Are we insane?!" (When challenging a red level enemy) '' Trivia * Reyn has the most physical arts with an area effect. * Reyn has the fastest Topple and Daze of all playable characters. * Reyn's first equips are the Scrap Driver, Middle Gear, Middle Armour, Middle Gauntlets, Middle Leggings, and Middle Boots. * Reyn appears as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Gallery Reyn.png|Reyn with a Gunlance Bionis' Leg.jpg|Reyn and Shulk on Bionis' Leg REyn concepts.jpg|Concept art Reyn concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Colony 9 1.jpg|Reyn, Shulk and Fiora looking at Colony 9 Compilation Armor Reyn.jpg|Compilation of Reyn's armour Compilation Armor Reyn1.jpg|Reyn, with a compilation picture of all armour Reyn Battle Tactics C.png|Reyn - Battle Tactics fr:Reyn Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homs Category:Colony 9 Category:Reyn Category:Defence Force